A Surprise in The Dark
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Sanji wanders the ship one night, unable to sleep and runs into our favorite Marimo. Yaoi! Sanji is mostly OOC.


My first One Piece fic! I hope it's okay.

* * *

Sanji lit a cigarette as he stepped out of the galley and took a deep drag. It was late at night and he was sure everyone was asleep. He walked quietly over to the front of the ship, appreciating the calm darkness. He rested his elbows against the railing and took another drag.

"What are you doing up?" A gruff voice asked.

Sanji jumped back and squealed in fright, dropping his cigarette. He tripped over his own feet and fell on the deck. He heard laughter coming out of the darkness.

"What the fuck, Marimo?!" He cried, sitting up.

"You just squealed like a little girl!" Zoro laughed.

"Shut up! I did not!" Sanji snapped, feeling his cheeks turn bright red. "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"It's my turn on watch, but I fell asleep," Zoro answered, still chuckling.

"How useless," Sanji muttered. His eyes started adjusting to the dark and he could see Zoro sitting close by.

"What are you doing up, Curly-brow?"

"I couldn't sleep," he grumbled. He fumbled in his pocket for another cigarette.

Zoro yawned and leaned back against the rail. "So do you always make a sound like that when you're scared?"

"Fuck you!" Sanji snarled and aimed a kick at his chest.

Zoro caught his foot and held him by the ankle as he started taking off his shoe.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Taking off your shoes so you can't kick me so hard," Zoro said calmly and plucked his shoe right off and his sock went with it.

"Damn it, Marimo! Stop!" He cried and tried to kick him with his other foot.

Zoro yanked his other shoe off as well and tossed it aside. He smirked at Sanji and Sanji tried to yank his feet back, but Zoro held them tight.

"You're not so tough without your shoes, huh?"

"Che. I can still kick your ass," Sanji snapped.

"Yeah, right," Zoro laughed and used one of his swords to stab through Sanji's pants near his calf and into the deck. "You're stuck."

"What the fuck! These are nice pants, asshole!" Sanji tugged at his pant leg, tearing his pants further. "Fuck!"

Zoro chuckled darkly. "Don't move or you'll ruin your pants more."

Sanji growled and kicked out with his other foot again. Zoro tightened his grip on his ankle to hold his leg in place. "I'm going to kill you," he snarled.

Zoro shook his head. "I might let you go if you would just relax. You're always so uptight."

"How can I not be when I'm stuck with a shitty swordsman like you!?"

"Stop yelling. You'll wake up the whole ship," Zoro said.

Sanji scowled at him, ready to scream, but his voice caught in his throat as Zoro's finger brushed along the bottom of his foot and he tried to jolt back. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him. Sanji looked away and chewed on his cigarette nervously.

"Stupid Marimo…" He muttered and flicked the remainder away over the rail.

Zoro brushed his thumb over the bottom of his foot again and a funny little noise escaped Sanji. Zoro grinned knowingly.

"Your feet are ticklish, aren't they, Love-cook?"

"N-No!" Sanji cried and desperately tried to pull his foot away, but Zoro had it in an iron-like grip.

"Liar," Zoro hummed and started tickling his foot.

Sanji squeaked and started giggling. He thrashed and he could hear his pants rip further. "Q-Quit it!" He managed to gasp through giggles.

"Oh, no way," Zoro grinned. "I have something I can use against you now."

Sanji was laughing too hard to respond and he covered his mouth to try and keep quiet. Zoro finally stopped after a while and Sanji gasped for breath.

"Asshole," he panted.

Zoro chuckled. He released Sanji's leg and removed his sword from the deck. Sanji yanked his legs back and wrapped his arms securely around them. He glared at Zoro, who grinned back.

"You're cute," he couldn't help but say.

Sanji's eyes widened and he blushed. "Cute?"

Zoro shrugged.

"Don't patronize me," Sanji said.

"But it's easy."

Sanji growled and tackled him. Zoro caught him by the wrists and yanked him forward. Their faces were now close enough to feel each other's breath. Sanji froze and they locked eyes for a long moment.

"Sanji…" He said softly. He let go of Sanji's hands and placed his right hand behind the other's head and pulled him into a kiss. Sanji was taken aback at first, but soon found himself kissing back. He fisted the front of Zoro's shirt as his head was tilted to deepen the kiss. He moaned quietly. He never thought the muscle head would be such a good kisser! He was being gentle, not forceful like he had imagined. Zoro licked along Sanji's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sanji immediately let Zoro's tongue in and pressed his own eagerly against it. Zoro groaned into the kiss and let his hand drop to rest on Sanji's waist. Their tongues battled for dominance and Zoro easily won, pressing his tongue all the way in to explore Sanji's mouth. Zoro slid his hand up slightly into Sanji's untucked shirt to rub gentle circles against his skin. Sanji gasped and pulled back panting. He looked down at Zoro and saw that he was just as out of breath.

Zoro sat up and pushed Sanji gently back and climbed over him, he leaned down to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He nipped and licked at the exposed skin and Sanji writhered beneath him. He pushed Sanji's shirt up so he could feel along his side and across his stomach. Sanji twitched under his touch. He brushed his fingers over his nipples and Sanji shuttered and cried out.

"You're so sensitive," Zoro said huskily.

"Mm- ah!" Sanji could only moan in response as Zoro started flicking and pinching at his nipples.

He went back to kissing on Sanji's neck and trailed down to his collarbone. Sanji moaned even louder, shuttering again. Zoro smiled, seeming to have found a very sensitive spot. He sucked and nibbled on it, sure to leave a mark. Sanji keened loudly. Zoro sat back and pushed Sanji's shirt up and started kissing his stomach. Sanji arched his back and gasped. Zoro kissed all the way up his chest and then sucked on his left nipple.

"Nngh!" Sanji cried and his hand went to grip on Zoro's hair.

Zoro played with each nipple in turn, enjoying the cute noises coming from the cook. He could see that Sanji was getting hard. He moved back down and started undoing his pants.

"W-Wait," Sanji said, sitting up and pushing on Zoro's shoulders. "What are you… What are _we_ doing?"

"Well, I was thinking I would give you a blowjob and you would just lay back and enjoy it," Zoro said calmly.

Sanji blushed bright red. "How can you say such things so easily?" He hissed.

He shrugged again. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No!" Sanji said before he could stop himself and he looked away. "I mean… we're nakama. I don't want to mess that up for just a few moments of meaningless pleasure."

Zoro frowned. "It doesn't have to be meaningless," he said softly.

Sanji glanced back at him. "What are you saying?"

Zoro hesitated and cleared his throat. "I'm saying I like you, Dart-brow. I want to kiss you and touch you. I want to give you pleasure and I want to be the only one you're with. This isn't meaningless to me."

Sanji's eyes widened at such a confession. "But… I thought you hated me."

"Why would I be doing these things to someone I hate?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know- a sick joke?"

Zoro grew angry. "It's not a joke. I'm being serious."

Sanji was speechless. He'd always had feelings for Zoro, but he never thought he would actually feel the same.

"Sanji…" He said. "Say something. I need to know if I'm wasting my time saying these things."

Sanji took a deep shaky breath. "You're not wasting your time."

Zoro took a hold of his chin and looked him in the eye searchingly.

"I've always had feelings for you," he admitted.

Zoro smiled slightly. "Good," he said and kissed him.

Sanji eagerly kissed back. Zoro pushed him gently back down and deepened the kiss. Excited goosebumps erupted over Sanji's skin as he felt Zoro's hard-on brush against his thigh. He thrusted his hips up to grind into Zoro and he received a grunt in reply. Zoro ground his hips down against him and Sanji moaned loudly.

"Shh," Zoro said quietly. "We don't want anyone to catch us like this."

Sanji whined as Zoro moved his hips away and he smirked. He stood up and pulled Sanji to his feet. Sanji's legs were like jelly and he had to brace against Zoro.

"Let's go to the bottom of the ship," Zoro suggested. "The sound of the water hitting the ship should keep them from hearing us."

Sanji blushed and nodded. "L-Let me grab a blanket. I don't want splinters in my ass."

They pulled an extra blanket from the storage closet and grabbed a gas lamp.

"You better pay to get my pants mended when we reach the next island."

Zoro laughed. "I will."

He tugged Sanji along to the bottom of the ship, where they held the cargo. He kicked off his shoes as Sanji spread out the blanket. Sanji looked up at him hesitantly and Zoro stepped up to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked him. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," he said. "It just kind of hit me what we're doing."

"We don't have to do anything," Zoro said, taking his trembling hands into his own.

Sanji shook his head. "I want to… I've just never been with a guy before."

"Don't worry about it. We can go slow and I promise you'll enjoy it," Zoro said.

Sanji nodded and Zoro kissed him. He started unbuttoning Sanji's shirt and slid it from his shoulders. He ran his hands along Sanji's skin, making him shutter under his touch. Sanji tugged on the bottom of Zoro's shirt and he helped him pull it over his head.

"I look so scrawny next to you," he huffed quietly as he placed his hands on the other's chest.

Zoro grinned. "You're sexy the way you are."

Sanji's cheeks flushed bright red and Zoro wrapped his arms around his waist. Sanji gasped softly at the feeling of their chests touching. He put his arms around Zoro's neck and they kissed again. Zoro trailed his hands down to grip on Sanji's ass, tearing a moan from his throat. Zoro started undoing Sanji's pants again, pleased to not be stopped this time. He slid them and his boxers down and they dropped to his ankles. Sanji stepped out of them and covered himself shyly. Zoro slid out of the rest of his clothes and tugged Sanji's hands away from himself.

"Don't hide," he said. "Relax and lay down."

He did as he was told and Zoro placed himself between his legs. He leaned up to kiss him deeply. The kiss started heating up quickly as Zoro started stroking Sanji's thigh. He pulled back and moved down to Sanji's hard cock. He blew on it gently and Sanji's hips bucked up automatically. He draped his arm over his face in embarrassment. Zoro placed light kisses on his inner thighs and he twitched and whimpered.

"Zoro, please…" he begged. "Don't tease me. I can't stand it."

Zoro chuckled and kissed his swollen tip and he jerked upwards. He licked at the pre-cum starting to ooze out and Sanji moaned. He opened his mouth and took Sanji in.

"Gahh!" Sanji tossed his head back and let out a choked cry.

His fingers went to tangle in Zoro's hair as he was sucked off.

"Holy shit," he gasped as Zoro took him deeper.

Zoro groaned as his hair was tugged on. He reached up to play with Sanji's balls.

"A-Ah, wait," he panted. "I-I- slow down- I can't last much longer-"

Zoro hummed in response and sped up his movements. Sanji cried out in pleasure, his grip on Zoro's hair was becoming almost painfully tight.

He practically shouted as he arched his back and came in Zoro's mouth.

Zoro swallowed everything and sat back to enjoy the blissful look on the other's face.

"You're way too good at that," he managed to say.

Zoro smirked and leaned up to kiss him. He pressed his tongue in Sanji's mouth so he could taste himself.

Sanji cringed. "I don't taste very good."

"Mmm. I like it," Zoro said gruffly. "Can we keep going?"

Sanji could feel his cheeks redden yet again. "Y-Yeah."

Zoro placed three fingers at Sanji's lips. "Get them wet," he said.

Sanji took them into his mouth and sucked on them tentatively. Zoro watched him with lusty eyes and he could feel his cock starting to twitch back to life. He sucked and licked on each finger before Zoro pulled them from his mouth. Zoro sat back once more and spread Sanji's legs further. He circled one finger around his hole and Sanji looked away in embarrassment.

"Just relax," Zoro said. "It will feel weird at first. We'll go slow so it doesn't hurt so much."

Sanji nodded and Zoro pushed his finger in slowly. Sanji's face and ears were bright red. He fidgeted as Zoro's finger moved gently in and out of his body. It burned slightly, but was bearable.

"I'm going to add a second finger," Zoro said.

He pressed his fingers in and Sanji jolted at the sudden pain. He closed his eyes and bit at his lower lip. He was starting to get nervous. Zoro rubbed his thigh soothingly and Sanji sighed. When he was loose enough, Zoro added a third finger.

"Ow!" Sanji cried.

"I'm sorry," Zoro said frowning. "It will get better, I promise. I'll make you feel really good."

Sanji let out a breathy laugh. "It's fine. I'll manage."

Zoro leaned over to suck on Sanji's nipples.

"Mm-ah!" Sanji moaned and arched up into his mouth.

Zoro continued to play with his nipples while he stretched him. He drove his fingers deeper as the tight muscles loosened.

"AHH!" Sanji cried out suddenly, his back arching even more.

Zoro grinned.

"W-What did you just do?" He gasped.

"I touched your prostate," Zoro said.

"It feels…"

"Good?" Zoro offered as he pressed the bundle of nerves again.

Sanji cried out again. "Fuck!"

Zoro removed his fingers and Sanji made a noise of displeasure.

"I can't wait any longer, cook. I'm about to explode."

Sanji nodded quickly and sat up. "Let me get you wet first."

He leaned down and took Zoro's cock into his mouth. Zoro groaned. Sanji looked back up at Zoro after a moment and lay back down. Zoro took a hold of Sanji's narrow hips and aligned himself.

"Relax," he said, feeling Sanji tense under him.

Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Zoro pushed forward and the head of his cock popped through the first ring of muscles. Sanji reached out to cling to Zoro's arms. Zoro pressed further in and Sanji whimpered. Zoro kissed at Sanji's neck, trying to distract him. He could feel his nails dig into his skin as he went deeper.

"You're so big," Sanji gasped.

"I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth. His cock was in heaven, but seeing his new lover in pain made him unhappy.

"Just keep going."

Zoro pushed all the way in and stilled. Sanji had his face buried in his neck and he could feel tears against his skin. Sanji looked up at him and Zoro wiped his tears away with his thumb. He leaned up to kiss him and rubbed at the tip of Sanji's cock, making him shutter.

"Move," he said. "Start moving, Marimo."

Zoro pulled back and then pushed back in slowly. Sanji winced. Zoro repeated the movement again and again, leaning up to nibble on Sanji's collarbone. Sanji whimpered and gripped Zoro's shoulders.

"You're so sensitive here," Zoro murmured against his collarbone.

"Quit licking me there, then!" Sanji cried.

"I like it," Zoro said and sucked on it.

"Nngh!" Sanji gasped.

"You like it too," he said, pleased.

"Shut up- Ah!" He cried out.

Zoro smirked. "Did I find it?"

Sanji nodded and bit his lip. "G-Go faster."

Zoro happily did as he was told, making sure to hit Sanji's prostate continuously. Sanji wrapped his legs around him to drive him deeper. Sounds of pleasure spilled from his mouth as his prostate was abused.

"Fuck, Fuck! Ah-hah. Harder, asshole," he panted.

Zoro gripped his hips with bruising force and started pounding into him. Sanji dug his nails into Zoro's arms drawling blood. Zoro reached down to pump his cock.

"Say my name, cook," he said.

"Huh?" Sanji said. He could hardly think straight.

"Call out my name," he said. "I want to hear you say it."

"Ngh, ahh," He moaned incoherently.

Zoro squeezed his cock.

"Zoro!" He cried. "Zoro! Zoro! Oh, fuck, Zoro!"

Zoro felt Sanji tightening around him, bringing him closer to the edge.

"I can't hold it! Zoro!"

"Cum for me, Sanji," he said huskily.

Sanji threw his head back and exploded over Zoro's hand. "ZORO!" He screamed.

Zoro followed quickly after, cumming with a groan. He thrusted a few more times before coming to a halt. Sanji's legs dropped back to the floor and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Zoro draped himself over him and buried his face in his shoulder. He trailed kisses up his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Mmm," Sanji hummed sleepily.

Zoro pulled out and Sanji cringed as he felt cum ooze out. Zoro grinned and wiped his dirty hand on the blanket.

"Make sure you're the one that washes this on laundry day," he said, indicating the messy blanket.

Sanji nodded and looked away in embarrassment. Zoro lifted up his chin and looked him in the eye. He kissed him gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sanji laced his fingers with Zoro's. "I just feel weird. I always thought I liked girls and now here _you_ are…"

Zoro grinned again. "I'm sorry I ruined your ladies only streak."

"Che," he snorted. "If I had known it felt this good, I would have done this sooner."

"It wouldn't feel as good with another guy…" Zoro grumbled and it was Sanji's turn to grin.

"Of course not," he said. "I'll let you help me make up for all the pleasure I've missed out on."

Zoro smirked. "I'd be glad to."

"And… it will only be me, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Only you," Zoro said. "I only ever want to give you pleasure from now on. I promise."

Sanji smiled. "Who would have thought the two of us would end up together?"

Zoro smiled too. "You may be an annoying, perverted cook, but you're sexy."

"Oi," he said. "And you may be a shitty, Marimo head, but I still like you."

Zoro snickered and kissed him again. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up. I'm supposed to be on watch."

Sanji groaned. All he wanted to do was curl up with Zoro and go to sleep. Instead, he cleaned himself off and stood up on shaky legs. Zoro dressed quickly and helped Sanji with his own clothes.

"I can dress myself," he huffed.

"I know, but you're shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sanji blushed. "I'm fine, really. I'm just tired and my legs feel like jello, thanks to you."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow too," he said.

Sanji blushed harder. "Damn it."

They went back upstairs and Zoro walked Sanji back to the boy's bunkroom.

"Well… Goodnight," Sanji said awkwardly.

Zoro grinned. "Goodnight, Sanji," he said, cupping the side of his face and giving him a deep kiss. Sanji's cheeks flushed red. He stumbled into the bunkroom and closed the door. Zoro chuckled lightly and went up to the crow's nest to keep watch.

* * *

Zoro found Sanji alone in the kitchen the next day. He went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his nose against the back of Sanji's neck and inhaled deeply. Sanji leaned back against him and sighed.

"Is your body okay?" Zoro asked softly.

Sanji could feel himself blush and was annoyed by how much he had been doing that lately. "My backside hurts a lot and you left a mark on my collarbone!"

Zoro chuckled. "You left scratches on me too." He turned Sanji around to look. He could see a purpling bruise on him. He kissed the mark gently and Sanji shuttered. He pushed on his chest.

"Quit it, Marimo," he said.

"Mmm, but you're so sexy," he hummed.

Sanji stifled a giggle as Zoro nibbled on his skin. "A-Asshole, we can't let anyone see."

"The door is closed," Zoro said.

"Ahh, mmm, Zoro!" He gasped. "No more marks! You left bruises on my hips and my ankle too!"

"Yeah?" Zoro grinned. "Let me see."

He started pushing up Sanji's shirt.

"Oi!" He cried and tried to squirm away.

Zoro tugged on his pants and looked in them to find finger-like bruises.

"Hm. I thought I was being gentle," he muttered more to himself.

"You were," Sanji said. "I was actually expecting you to be really rough."

"I was holding back," he said. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Thanks…" He said quietly. "But I don't want you to hold back. I want you to enjoy it too."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to be rough? 'Cause I can bend you over that table right now and fuck your brains out."

Sanji blushed scarlet. "I didn't say that, pervert!"

Zoro chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm kidding. I get it. I won't hold back."

"Good," Sanji said and buried his face in his chest. They stayed this way for a while, enjoying the newly found warmth of another.

"MEAT! MEAT!" They heard Luffy scream and they sprang apart as he came bursting through the door.

"WE JUST ATE LUNCH!" Sanji screamed back.

Zoro slipped out of the door laughing quietly as the other two started arguing. Life was going to be a lot more fun from now on.

* * *

Review, please :)


End file.
